


The Sun In His Jealous Sky

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Neville is true royalty, a king who knows how to act and the value of championship gold. Finn Balor holds a made-up title and entrances people who should know better. He isn't worthy at all.





	The Sun In His Jealous Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from the song 'Fields of Gold' by Sting.

 

 

 

Neville spotted him immediately and scowled, his mood instantly worse. Finn Balor; the Demon King. _King._ As if he had a right to that title. Neville was the only king here. Oh, Jerry Lawler could claim a crown and a legendary status in the eyes of fans. But fans couldn't be trusted to make such a distinction, what did they know about royalty? About respect? They never respected Neville, not in the way he deserved.

 

 

But there was Finn Balor, claiming a royal title and without any gold around his waist. The Demon King? It wasn't even a real title. It was something made up of facepaint and stories. It wasn't something that mattered. But Neville didn't stop glaring.

 

 

Finn touched Sami Zayn's shoulder, murmuring so quietly Neville couldn't hear a word. But he could see the way Finn's fingers moved against the worn material of Sami's t-shirt, dangerously close to his freckled skin, the curve of his neck. And that skin was blushing now. Sami's eyes were turned down and then up, like he couldn't believe this attention from Finn.

 

 

Neville sneered, fingers flexing into a fist. Finn's attention wasn't a royal audience, it wasn't important at all. He was just a man, another roster member, someone who'd stupidly gotten injured and lost their crown the night they'd claimed it. That wasn't the mark of one born to rule. That was someone who didn't deserve gold at all.

 

 

But Sami wasn't moving away from Finn, as he should. Instead he was leaning further in, his expression ripe with affection, even adoration. Sami might have thought he was hiding that, Neville noted incrediously. It was shameful, Finn being treated as though he was worthy of worship, by Sami who should know better because he'd known greatness. He'd faced Neville more than once, back when Neville had been a champion, a beacon in NXT. He'd been a king even then, he just hadn't had the mind to voice it as he did now. Neville knew better these days. At least someone did.

 

 

His blood heated at Finn being treated like royalty, at Sami looking at him like that. Neville hefted the Cruiserweight Championship closer, the cool gold a perfect fit. This was what a king looked like, this was how a king behaved. How could anyone call Finn a king? He'd been a champion before, multiple times, but not for long. He'd not proved himself worthy of a royal title. A king didn't crawl or play in paint or pander to an audience that showered him with uncredited accolades and adoration. A king knew where to look for the true distinction of considerable and established nobility. A king knew what honours truly mattered.

 

 

Now Finn was looking at last towards Neville. His eyes were pale and strange, which combined with so much else seemed to say that Finn thought the 'demon' part of Demon King was the most important part of that laughable title. He certainly played up to it with his unblinking stare and horror film poses It was another obvious mark against him. A king who didn't value his own position was no king at all.

   
  


Finn didn't bow his head to Neville or even dip his gaze. Instead, he looked _amused._ It was beyond insolent. Neville's blood heated even more, his scowl deepening, his desire to strike down this pretender growing stronger by the minute. But Finn's smirk only broadened and his hand on Sami spread firmer.

 

 

The General Manager gave Finn elevated opportunities. No one at that high level told Finn to know his place, as they should. They rewarded his insolence, his nothing title, his ridiculous theatrics that would never befit a king. They all acted as though a demon king was something to build an empire on.

 

 

Sami was saying something and Finn's mouth practically brushed Sami's ear in response, his hushed words a breath on Sami's skin. Sami shivered and moved even closer as though to seek heat from the cold. But Finn was the cold, how could Sami not see that?

 

 

Neville's championship was leaving indents on his skin, as a door opened beyond him and weak autumn light was cast across everyone in its path. It made Finn's strange eyes even more peculiar and it lit Sami's hair up like a blaze of red gold.

 

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
